Participation in athletic pursuits is an endemic part of human life across the globe. Whether on a recreational or professional level, participants have noted the importance of appropriate and corresponding attire for the desired sports activity. Specially designed sports apparel that conforms to the needs of the particular user and activity has created a multi-billion dollar industry around the world and is most easily observed at interdisciplinary events such as the Olympic Games. At events such as this, one may observe the plethora of materials, shapes and designs for the different participants and athletic disciplines. One suit may be designed to combat weather effects, while another might be designed to decrease drag, and finally some may be designed to maximize comfort, flexibility or performance.
In the sports where the athlete is required to run, common problems continue to plague designers and wearers of the corresponding attire. Most commonly, these garments continually shift or “ride-up” the runner's legs while in use. Also, the construction creates hot spots or other artifacts that lead to painful chafing—most commonly between the legs. Makers of the existing art resort to using rubber, latex or silicon strips to “stick” the short legs to the wearer's skin. Not only does this approach not successfully combat the problems in the art, over time these materials deteriorate and lose elasticity. Users also report that the current materials can cause allergic reactions or restrict circulation.
In the applicant's experience there is a need for an athletic shorts garment apparatus with improved interfemoral gusset and surrounding modesty panel which: i) stays in place when in use, ii) does not ride-up the legs, iii) prevents chafing, iv) provides a flared modesty panel that is flattering, accommodates all hip sizes and hides the body shape and contours of the user, v) has readily accessible large pockets for carrying items, vi) has a double gusset located between the legs to prevent splitting that can occur from a single seam, vii) allows for the addition of a drawstring, and viii) is reversible. The device of the present invention is believed to accomplish all of the foregoing objectives.